


Oh Whatever Came Of You And Me (americas new grooms to be)

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [12]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, cardy b, lucy is a awesome my dude, people are probably way ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: Have a fancy dinner, stay at a fancy hotel, go on a fancy road trip. These were three activities that you might partake in for an anniversary, they’re sweet, romantic and fun. You know what else is sweet, romantic and fun?Coming out as a couple to all of your friends whom have no clue and likely would never find out otherwise.akaharlee tells the gang





	1. Oh Whatever Came Of You And Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Truman_B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truman_B/gifts), [UglyFucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyFucker/gifts), [Comet13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comet13/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> this goes to @truman_b and @comet13, I hope this is as good as what you were expecting, I tried to get as much brian&roger in there as i could but it was a little difficult (i suck at group interactions rip)
> 
> also chapter 2 will be dedicated to my babe @uglyfucker it'll be put up tomorrow and as always i hope you'll enjoy it, ily
> 
> warnings for my terrible group interaction writing because i've gotten used to writing Ben and Gwil on their own 😫😫

Have a fancy dinner, stay at a fancy hotel, go on a fancy road trip. These were three activities that you might partake in for an anniversary, they’re sweet, romantic and fun. You know what else is sweet, romantic and fun?

Coming out as a couple to all of your friends whom have no clue and likely would never find out otherwise.

What’s that? That doesn’t sound sweet, romantic and fun? Well, you’d be right, at least in Ben’s opinion. Gwil thought it was a brilliant idea, that there was nothing more romantic than declaring that he belonged to Ben and that they were deeply in love and nobody else could match their in-loviness (except maybe Rami and Lucy, they both agreed they were pretty in love).

Okay, maybe Ben was being a _little_ dramatic, but he had good reason to be! He’d just come out of a near decade long relationship when he met Gwil, people knew that. What if everyone just assumed that Gwilym was just a rebound? Or a bid for attention, a way to garner more interest in the movie because two fairly attractive guys in the cast were suddenly going out. Ben had all these extravagant ways for things to go wrong swilling around in his brain, each more dramatic and catastrophic than the last. Gwil had almost had to tackle him into the car.

He knew deep down he wanted to do it, wanted to let everyone know that this incredible, gorgeous, heart-numbingly divine human being was fuckin his, as horribly cringy as it sounds. He just hated the fact that he knew he had to tell his friends before the media somehow finds out, as it always does.

“Y’alright? You know that they’ll be cool with it, love” Gwil assured, his voice soft, eyes stuck to the road but Ben knowing what they would look like at that moment, he was no poet, but he could drown in Gwil’s eyes. Ben turned his gaze from the landscape passing by to watch the brunet, lip between his teeth as he pulls together his frayed thoughts.

“Yeah… I just don’t want to be the one to say it, y’know? I feel like I would fuck it up or something, like…” Ben trailed off, _like I did my last relationship_ heavy on the tip of his tongue. The blond rubs a hand over his face, trying to quell the stinging at the back of his eyes. God he was scared, this was two different brands of coming out for him, how do you say, ‘yeah I like girls but Gwil is the only exception and maybe you Joe I don’t know, I was confused and I still am but yeah Gwil and I are going out now and I’m terrified of everything.’

Maybe he could write a letter and mail it to them, write a thesis on what it means to be gwilsexual. Ben shook the thought off, he had to turn his attentions to what he was actually going to say, not all the stupid ‘what-ifs’. It was then that Gwilym spoke up “I can say it, love. You’re not going to fuck anything up, either, all we have to do is say we’re going out, you don’t even have to answer any of their questions either.” Ben forced a smile, he knew there’d be questions, even if only one or two from the guys, maybe Joe trying to make a joke about cardboard Ben. That didn’t mean he’d want to answer anything, he didn’t have to, so he likely wouldn’t.

They turned onto Lucy’s street (she’d been gracious enough to offer to host the ‘party’ and Gwil and Ben had both decided it was likely the most neutral place they could hold it), when they pulled up in front of her house, Gwil turned to look at Ben, the expression on his face suggesting that he knew something Ben didn’t. It made the blond’s insides turn.

“Lucy may or may not already know”

Ben gaped at him, his heart rattling around in his ribs, Gwil had to be kidding, they hadn’t been that obvious! Surely. “Why, how, and what the hell, Gwil, what did you do?” Ben hated how loud his voice came out, how alarmed he sounded, Gwil was grimacing, as he stammered for the right words.

“Well, you know that… party we had? The one where I, uh, pulled you aside?” Gwil waited until Ben nodded, “well, whilst you were…recovering, I might have made up an excuse for you, and Lucy may or may not have seen right through it. I’m sorry, I panicked, and she probably didn’t tell anyone anyway.” Ben took a moment to calm himself, he shouldn’t be getting upset with Gwil, even if it was the fault of his horrible lying skills.

“What was the excuse?”

Gwilym was hesitant to answer, moving his head around and flipping through a foray of facial expressions before finally saying “we were fixing a stereo.”

Ben deadpanned, the two males staring at each other for a few long moments, Ben was tempted to laugh, because honestly, ‘fixing a stereo’? That had to be one of the lamest excuses known to man. The blond inhaled slowly, running both of his hands through his hair, eyes staring at the front door, which was leering at him, half obscured by another car. Finally, he pulled himself together “alright, that was the single stupidest excuse ever, but Lucy’s a good person, if she told someone, word would probably be out by now.” Ben almost shocked himself with how logically he was thinking at the moment, and by the looks of it, Gwil was shocked too, his eyebrows raised, and mouth parted as if to say something.

“Alright, let’s go, but you’re still doing all the talking because you’re a terrible liar” Ben declared, steeling himself before opening the car door. Once he stepped out, he felt 50% more exposed, the safety of the enclosed space thrown to the wind as he made his way to the front door, Gwil sidling up to grab his hand as they knocked. Ben worrying the fabric of his shirt in his free hand as they waited, the silence somehow deafening, it was almost a relief when the door finally opened to reveal the apparently all-knowing Lucy.

Her eyes immediately fell to their joined hands, Gwil squeezing Ben’s fingers reassuringly. Lucy quickly brought her eyes back up to smile at both the men, “boys” she greeted, before moving out of the way of the frame. Gwil took the first steps, pulling Ben along behind him as he moved into the house. He almost made Ben walk into him when he suddenly stopped.

“Brian and Roger, they’re here” Gwil’s voice was stiff and suddenly he was pulling Ben aside, Lucy offering them a supportive smile as she heads back to her party, mouthing the words ‘good luck’ to them as she passed. Ben and Gwil could only force a smile as they fell into simultaneous panicked confusion.

“Why are they here? This makes it so much harder, it’s like coming out to your dad, or your cool uncle or something” Ben whispered, trying to pull his hand out of Gwil’s grasp, the brunet however deciding not to surrender, and only grasped Ben’s hand with both of his.

“I don’t know, they probably got invited by Lucy, it is a movie party, they made the damn thing. We can’t stop now, they won’t care. It’ll be fine, this changes nothing”

“This changes everything!” but Gwil was already pulling him back out, and despite Ben hating the idea with a passion now, if there was no escape, he could at least try and keep some dignity. So, he resolved to keep a tense silence, not make eye contact with Roger or Brian, and keep to himself until it was over.

He could feel the two men’s eyes on him as they approached, heading for where Rami, Joe, Lucy and Allen were crowded, some sitting on a fancy couch, the other’s standing. Then almost all at once they were turning to look at Gwil and Ben, and if that didn’t have Ben wanting to bolt for the door, then nothing would.

“Hey guys…” Joe started, his eyes already on their linked hands, much like everyone except Lucy, whom was smiling at Ben supportively. “What’s that about?” his tone was almost unreadable, but his face said it all, surprised, just like everyone else… except Lucy.

Ben heard Gwilym inhale deeply, preparing himself, “this” he bent his arm at the elbow, raising their held hands and everyone’s gazes “is about Ben and I celebrating our sixth month anniversary, by coming out as a couple, to all of you” the room was silent for a moment, everyone slowly starting to nod their heads, until Joe once again took the lead.

“Wow” he started, running a hand over his face, before fixing them with a curious look “all I can say, is… cardboard Ben would never do this to me” almost on cue, the group broke into laughter, Gwilym included, whilst Ben tried his hardest to fight a smile, hiding his struggling by covering his mouth with his hand, pretending to wipe at his mouth.

“What’s going on here?” Roger’s voice instantly sent Ben back to ground level, the uneasy feeling returning, he wasn’t sure why he was so caught up on Brian and Roger’s opinions (actually, he did know, they were world famous and had been practically his father figures for over half a year now, along with valuable mentors).

“They’re dating” thank god for Rami, because honestly, Gwil and Ben had both more the most part, frozen up. Ben shot a relieved glance to the dark-haired male, before tentatively turning eyes back to the two older men.

Brian was nodding, an easy smile on his face, “Interesting. That’s great, boys!” Gwil and Ben shared a glance at that…interesting? What did he mean? Feeling off put, Ben quickly went into, ‘smile and wave’ mode.

“Alright, now that that’s out of the way, where can I get a drink?”

After that, people sort of split off, went back to being as they were, Joe had of course, made a multitude of cardboard Ben jokes, all of which seemed to blend together after a while. Lucy approached him as he stood back, still hesitant to really interact with many people, unlike Gwil, who was soaking up the dating comments like a sponge.

“You feel better? It must be a relief, now that you don’t have to hide it in front of us” her voice was soft, and she wore an expression that made Ben feel a little more at ease, she’d kept their secret, after all, and that, in Ben’s mind, counted towards something.

He shrugged, eyes still on Gwil, his mouth slowly curling into a smile “I guess, I’m still a bit worried about coming out to everyone else though. Gwil, is great and I’m just scared of messing it up, y’know? I don’t want the media to get a hold of it and write shit about me that might make him turn around and end it, and I know they’ll hijack our relationship, deep dive into my life and turn anything slightly off into a catastrophe. I don’t want Gwil to have to read it and question things. Do you get that?”

Lucy pursed her lips, placing a hand on his shoulder, she spared a glance towards Rami for a moment, before looking back to Ben “Yeah, I get that. But you shouldn’t worry about the media, as if a man like yours will pay even the tiniest bit of attention to it. I can tell by the way he looks at you, as basic as that sounds.” Ben felt a tiny fuzzy feeling form in his chest, and he averted his gaze to the floor, Lucy giggling a moment later at the blush forming on his cheeks. “Okay, with that said, we should do a shot to our amazing boyfriends.”

The rest of the evening was fairly enjoyable, and Ben had been tucked into Gwil’s side for the better part of an hour whilst Lucy had been drinking everyone else under the table. He’d been feeling pretty confident up until Roger had sat down next to them, Ben still hadn’t recovered from Brian saying ‘interesting.’

“Ben, how’s your evening been? Sorry I didn’t talk to you sooner, have to admit I was a little surprised when I saw you and Mr Lee together” Ben had sat up a bit, a feather of nerves forming in his chest, trying to act like he wasn’t at least a little bit intimidated, he shrugged, telling Roger it was okay, that everyone would have been surprised to some degree. Roger nodded, falling silent a moment, before a slightly mischievous grin appeared on his face “if you don’t mind me asking, what did…” he trailed off as he nodded towards Gwil, whom was too busy cheering on Rami (whom was trying not to be outdrank by his girlfriend) “think of the ‘Rogerina’ outfit?”

Ben’s face heated up almost instantly, and a nervous laugh escaped him, surely, he wasn’t serious? A look at the other male told him he was. Figuring there had to be a real reason Roger had asked him such a question, Ben decided to be honest “He couldn’t resist it, the second I walked out of hair and makeup he was done for.”

Roger laughed, nodding at his response, “It seems Brian and Gwil are even more similar than we first thought” Ben felt his face turned surprised, his gaze drifting to Brian, then to the arm Gwil had slung over his chest.

“You two? Jesus, I never thought- wow” Ben could hardly compute Roger’s words. How had he not noticed? Now that was a coincidence.

“Yes, we were quite the thing back then, not that anybody knew, of course. Yes, Brian had quite the hard time whenever Rogerina came into the picture”

“I know how that feels” and just like that, his fear dissipated, Roger had gone from legendary to mythical in .3 seconds. Who would have thought that the casting would have been this spot on?

“Okay, to be clear, just because you two are going out, does not mean you can shirk your band responsibilities. In fact, if I see too many couple photos, I’m going to show up at your house with cardboard Ben, and we’re gonna go on a triple date with Rami and Lucy, this is non-negotiable” just as Ben and Gwil had been leaving, they’d been cornered by a slightly wasted but 100% serious Joe, spouting tales about how they were all abandoning him, and how his beloved carboard Ben would never do this to him.

Gwil had taken the lead, placing both hands on Joe’s shoulders and leading him back into the house so Lucy could take care of him, sharing words of comfort and reassurance that they’d never split ‘the band’ up. Ben felt that warm fuzzy feeling in his heart again and couldn’t help but stand out by the car smiling like an idiot until Gwil came back, and kissed the look off his face.

The car ride home was mostly quiet, both basking in the feeling of being out to their friends, sharing a smile every time the car stopped, Gwil even played ‘love of my life’ like the sappy romantic he was. It may or may not have left a slightly tipsy Ben fighting off tears.

Once they were home, and Frankie had gotten her fair share of pats and hugs and kisses (you’d think it had been a couple days, rather than a couple hours) Gwil had turned to Ben, a dreamy smile on his face as he grasps both of Ben’s hands in his. “So, how will we end our anniversary, love?”

Ben had thought about it for a moment, before pulling the brunet against him, burying his face in Gwil’s coat, taking him in, how he felt, what he smelled like, the sound of his heart. “All I really want is to have a nice hot bath with you, then we’re gonna hug for, like, six hours, or until we go to sleep, whichever come’s first.”

Gwil gripped Ben’s chin with his thumb and index finger, pressing a long kiss to the blond’s slightly tequila-flavoured lips, smiling as he pulled away “alright, I’m going to go get that set up, and you’re going to drink, like, 2 glasses of water, or until you’re sober, whichever come’s first” Gwil ordered, taking on a fairly good impression of Ben towards the end of his sentence.

As Gwil went to fix a bath, Ben sighed, looking down to Frankie as he fetches some water “I fuckin love that man.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three minutes and two glasses of water later…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> what's this? Me uploading before 12am? Who would've thought it was possible? Also no smut? wow look at me go
> 
> here's (hopefully) the fluff that @uglyfucker wanted, im a bit worried that the tone flip flops too much, but bens still kinda hammered so that's my excuse for it. also, we got some frankie action, so that's my apologies for the flip flopping. hope u enjoy, love u sm 💕❤

Three minutes and two glasses of water later…

“D’you reckon Joe was a bit upset with us?” Ben asked, slipping his clothes off, slightly less tipsy and way more drained than he had been a few minutes prior. He hadn’t been able to shake the thought all evening though, and now in his more stable (kinda) state, it came back with a vengeance.

“I don’t think so, he seemed alright to me, made a few too many cardboard Ben jokes though. I think he might have gotten off with it” Gwil theorizes, sliding his shirt off and reminding Ben why he was a self-diagnosed ‘gwilsexual.’

Ben grimaced, chuckling at the suggestion, it was a bit sad that he could actually imagine that being true “thanks for that, not going to be able to look him in the eye for a month now. I’m serious though, he seemed genuinely worried we’d all bugger off and leave him” Ben felt a shred of guilt in his stomach, a feeling that quickly spread all through his veins the more he thought about it.

Eyes sympathetic, Gwil came to stand in front of the shorter male, a hand stroking down his face “you know as well as I do that we won’t leave him, love, and neither will Rami or Lucy. He was just drunk and feeling a bit melodramatic” Gwil then takes it upon himself to kiss the frown off of Ben’s face. It works, no surprise there, especially with his stubble tickling at Ben’s smooth cheeks and chin the whole time, the blond breaking into giggles a few moments into the kiss.

“You need to shave, it’s gettin’ outta hand, darlin’” Ben observed as he pulled away, grazing a hand over the bristly strands.

Gwil wore a shocked and offended expression, shaking his head as he helped Ben into the bath. “If I shave it I won’t leave those marks on you that I love with all my heart” he was referring to the red marks from Ben’s skin being irritated from the stubble, and whilst Ben would much prefer the less uncomfortable hickey, Gwil wouldn’t budge on it (though if he was honest, Ben didn’t mind that much).

Ben was about to tell him just that when he sunk down into the hot water, and almost moaned aloud at how good it felt. The water blanketing his body and soothing the very few remaining marks they’d just been talking about (anniversary going down on’s). Gwil situated himself at the opposite end of the tub but given that he had the longest damn legs known to mankind, he invaded Ben’s end as well.

“Are you right? Jesus, Gwil, you need to be compressed or something, remind me tomorrow to kneecap you” he griped as Gwil’s ankles brushed his thighs on either side. The blond couldn’t bring himself to stay annoyed for long though, not with the gentle caress of the hot water washing over him.

“I love it when you threaten to seriously injure me, you’re such a charmer.”

“Shut up.” Ben and Gwil lay there in the water for several long moments, just enjoying the closeness and the water, until Ben frowned, remembering the somewhat odd exchange between him and Roger. “D’you know that Roger and Brian were a thing? Like, back in the day?”

At this, Gwil sat up slightly, looking partially shocked, partially confused “no, why? Did they say something to you? Also, is that why Brian said ‘interesting’? Because that had me worried the entire afternoon.”

Ben nodded, trying his best to recall the conversation (thank tequila shots with Lucy for that one). “Yeah, he mentioned Rogerina, said it drove Brian up the walls. A lot like you and Benjamina, actually” Ben wore a cheeky grin as he watched a bright blush form on Gwil’s cheeks at the mention of what was practically an alter-ego by this point.

“Damn, they really were good with their casting” Gwil murmured to himself, Ben huffing in amusement as he relaxed back into the water, watching with tired eyes as Gwilym let his head rest back against the edge of the tub. His neck was a long, temptuous line, at its centre was his adam’s apple, slowly bobbing with each swallow, it was such an odd thing to be so attracted to a neck, but here he was.

Ben was moving then, standing himself up, his skin rattling with shivers as he rose out of the hot water, before he resubmerged himself with his back to Gwil, settling against his chest, arms coming to rest along his thigh, hands over his kneecaps.

“I’m worried… about the media finding out, and I want to let you know now, that I really like you, and you’re not a rebound, and I’m not using you for attention. I can’t go a minute without thinking of you, and the idea of us breaking up fucking rips me to pieces, and I’m scared you’ll read things, and that’ll happen. I don’t want anyone else, Gwil” he hadn’t realised he was actually talking until he stopped, the statement probably coming out as a jumbled, blurted mess, a jumbled, blurted mess of raw emotion and everything he’d been dreading over the past six months come to light in the heat of a bath tub and Gwilym’s embrace.

There was a moment of silence, Gwil likely processing, before he felt arms wrapping around him, Gwil sitting up to curl himself around the smaller male in front of him. He just held him, and Ben refused to cry because this was a happy day, this was their anniversary and there was no reason to cry because he was here, with his boyfriend, having a delightful fuckin bath. He refused to cry.

“Ben, I can promise you now that nothing other than you yourself, will change my feelings. So, based on what I’ve seen of you, I’m going to be falling for you every day, of every week, of every year that I’m on this planet… fuck the media.”

“Thank you… William Shakespeare” Ben was a bit worried for a moment that the name drop had come across as bratty, but a second later, Gwilym broke into a laugh, his chest reverberating against Ben’s back.

“Sorry, that was a bit poetic, must be that one stage play I did, still rattling around in my brain after all these years” Gwil chuckled, and Ben was grateful for the other’s response, because if he was honest, he was still a bit inebriated, and tired, and really not in the right state to be coping with extravagantly worded declarations of love.

That wasn’t to say he didn’t feel damn good after hearing it, no, he felt over the moon and starry-eyed, but it annoyed him to think that there was no chance he could respond with the same heart and poeticism. Ben shook his queries off, deciding to cut his booze-fuelled emotions from the picture entirely and just enjoy the feeling of the hot water and his boyfriend pressed against him.

Enjoy how his hand slid up the back of one of Ben’s arm’s before lacing their fingers together, and how the other was sliding a thumb along his collarbone in slow, tired strokes. Ben could almost feel the thrum of his heart against his back, though that may have been wishful thinking…he decided he didn’t mind either way.

Eventually, all good things must come to an end, and eventually, the water grew cold, the two males wearily getting to their feet and wrapping themselves in warm, dry towels. Ben had the misfortune of looking at Gwil, exposing himself to the lean, dripping form of the other male, it took everything in his will power to look away, and then some to avoid a rather embarrassing predicament. Believe it or not, he felt much more in the mood for hugging than fucking, as strange as it sounds.

They dressed for bed (if you can call a t-shirt and boxer briefs ‘dressed’) and let Frankie in, the beagle yipping excitedly as she clambers up onto the mattress, making her way towards where the two males lay pressed chest-to-back. Being the polite young lady she was, Frankie then continued to worm her way between them, forcing Gwil to hum annoyedly as she forces him away from Ben, the only thing holding them together being the brunet’s arm that was now slung very loosely around the shorter males waist.

“Frankie, are you serious?” Gwil complains, as she lays herself out in the space, her back against Ben’s and all four paws pressed bracingly against Gwilym’s chest. All he received in response being an affirmative huff.

Frankie, come ‘round here” Ben was too tired to really deal with the passive aggressive war between his boyfriend and his dog, so he quickly rolled onto his back, scooped the protesting beagle up, rolled back onto his side, and held her gently against his chest. Not even picky little Frankie could complain much, now having pride of place in her owner’s arms, her head tucked up underneath his chin.

“Never thought I’d be jealous of a dog” Ben heard Gwilym mumble as he shuffled back up against Ben, arm tightening back to where it previously was. Ben hummed in amusement, grasping Gwil’s hand with his free one and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

“Remind me tomorrow to take you and Frankie to family counselling” the word ‘family’ sent Gwil into a stunned silence, Ben taking the opportunity to fall into a well-deserved rest after perhaps the longest and strangest anniversary he’d ever experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i welcome and encourage you to drop a request in the comments if u want me to write something harlee related (doesn't have to be smut) or you can hmu or say hi on my tumblr
> 
> http://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> chap 2 will be up sometime tomorrow, meanwhile, you could drop a request below, or hmu on my tumblr
> 
> http://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/


End file.
